Saying Goodbye
by Make A Choice
Summary: This was the hard part, but it had to be done. I was too young for this. There are people out there who can take better care of her and love her in more ways than I could every dream. I was too young to be a mother and this was for the best...right? Human
1. Prologue

**Words: 208**

* * *

****

**First off, let's get things straight.**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I am only a fan that loves her characters.**

**The only thing I own is this story line, but she holds all rights to the characters and to Twilight.**

**This disclaimer goes to the whole story**

:.:.:.:.:

On to the prologue…

* * *

_Thanks to my beta **flamingo1325** for editing this!_

P R O L O G U E

"Thank you Miss Swan. I can assure you everything will be okay." Mrs. Green told me before I left her office.

I still couldn't believe I went through with it. Even now, with all of the papers signed and having already said good-bye, I still wasn't a hundred percent sure that this was the right decision. Well of course it had to be, at least now.

I was only a sixteen year old girl who made a wrong decision one night that created this big mess. I wasn't ready to be a mother; I was still an adult in the making. I had so many childish moments of my own; how could I even expect to be able to raise a child?

At least this way she can have a home with a family that can give her everything I can't. She will have a mother that can love her in more ways then I ever could and she will grow up happy. This beautiful angel deserves more life than I can give her. One day, if she chooses so, she can know who I am but until then, I will just be a secret she will never know about.

And I can live not being near her, not seeing her first step, not hearing her first words or saying goodbye to her on her first day of school and promising her I would always be there when she needed me. I would survive without my daughter. It was for the best. It had to be.

* * *

**So, I was doing something when this popped into my head. I can't remember what that said something was but it was probably pointless. That's when I usually come up with my stories.**

**They will be Human (everyone) and I can almost promise I might cry while writing some of it. By the way, if you really want to read a sad story that will make you cry, go read Setting sun. It's so sad but so good. But read this one too. **

**Remember- You REVIEW, I send you a QUOTE from the next chapter. **

**Okay. I should probably get off now. I have to wake up at 6 am and it is now 12:52 am and I still haven't pack for my trip. Leave me some love hidden in a review please.**

**_Love to all,_**

**_Miss Wannabe_**


	2. What Are You Waiting For?

**Words: 3,081**

**I think I'm going to try and save all of my AN's for the bottom. :)**

* * *

_Thanks to my beta _**_flamingo1325_**_ for editing this!  
(She is great at what she does!)_

C H A P T E R 1:

_What Are You Waiting For?_

Bella's POV

"OW!" I said under my breath with pain lacing my voice. Edward perked up and looked at my pain filled face, worry crossing his beautiful features. He looked down and saw me clutching my hand, then saw the blades of the scissors that I had dropped onto the ground. His eyes widened as he realized what I had done. Or so he had thought.

"Bella, are you alright? Let me see. Hold your breath; you know how you are around blood." He said, coming over to me and taking a gentle hold of my hand. He didn't see the smile on my face.

He looked down at my hand, ready to fix any problem that I had made, only to be met with a clean hand. He looked at it for another second, turning my hand over to see if anything was on the other side. Then he sighed angrily and dropped my hand as I started to laugh. He was beautiful when he was mad. Anger was a powerful emotion.

"Bella-" He said with anger in his tone, but I cut him off.

"Edward." I said, repeating him and his tone. The only difference was mine held playfulness in it.

"Stop." He said.

"Stop." I repeated him with a smile on my face. He smiled too, a glorious smile, and then wiped it clean.

"Bella. That's not funny." Edward said with a serious expression on his face. It was adorable.

"Yes it was." I told him, still giggling from my previous joke.

"No, it's wasn't. You could have seriously hurt yourself." He said, still upset I had played the trick on him. All I did was pretend to slice my hand open.

"That was if it had actually happened." I pointed out.

"Bella-" I cut him off, again. He was cute when frustrated.

"Fine. I'm sorry I scared you. Friends?" I asked, jutting out my lower lip. He smiled then leaned over to hug me. I hugged him back, savoring the slim moment I had with him.

"Always." He whispered into my ear before pulling away. Cool air replaced where his body just was. I frowned inside at the loss of warmth.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked, picking up the scissors from the ground and putting them in my locker, closing it shut.

"Yep." I told him with a smile as he smiled back, his piercing green eyes looking into mine.

I curled my arm around his and we made our way to the cafeteria. His scent again enveloped me and I breathed in deeply without him noticing. His strong but soft arm felt wonderful intertwined with mine. I would give anything to live in this exact position for the rest of my life. Then my lungs filled with a cinnamon scent I knew all to well. Angela.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said as he left my arm to hold Angela in a loving embrace. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled then looked at me.

"Hey Bella." She said and I smiled the best I could. "Ready to go? Alice is practically vibrating the table." Angela said with a laugh that made Edward smile. I cringed on the inside.

"Yeah." I answered her. Edward said he was going to go pick up something in the line and that he would meet us back at the table.

Angela and I walked the few steps it took to reach Alice, who already had my lunch out and ready for me. I sat and began to eat, thanking her before doing so. I knew what it was for and it wasn't going to work.

"Bella, please! It's my birthday party and I want you to come!" Alice pouted as we sat at the lunch table. I laughed lightly but still declined.

"No Alice. You know I don't like parties." I told her with the smile still on my face as I ripped a piece of bread off of the roll on my lunch tray and popped it into my mouth. Alice sat there glaring at me but not uttering a word. It was actually kind of creepy, but I was used to it by now.

"Bella, you know she isn't going to let up." Angela said from her seat across from me. She thought Alice's begging was funny. She would understand it better if she were in my shoes though.

"Angela, the only reason you're even going is because of Edward." I said to her as her cheeks took on a scarlet tone. My smiled faltered a little but no one noticed. Edward loved her blush. He said once that he loves her blush because the color was a unique striking pink. Mine was just a revolting red.

I was getting better with hiding how I felt. But it was getting harder with each passing day.

"So?" She answered, obviously embarrassed for some reason. Angela has been dating Edward Cullen for two and a half years. After Ben Cheney—her ex-boyfriend—moved to New York with his family she used Edward as her shoulder to cry on. A friendship bloomed into something more.

"So, I have no one. You will be with Edward and Alice will be with Jasper. That leaves me with…" I asked them.

"Bella, I won't spend all of my night with Jasper." Alice said as if it was obvious. I gave her a meaningful looked and she cracked. "Well, I'll try not too." She said with a huff. "I promise. And I'm sure Angela can spare a few moments from her little Edward." Alice said in a playful voice. Angela ducked her heard but couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"And why would she need too?" A beautiful voice said, his body coming into full view as he stepped behind her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her frame, placing a single kiss under her right ear. He crossed his arms on her chest and put his face into her hair. A smile soon lit her face happily. I looked down from the happy couple as a wave of sadness presented itself in my emotions.

"So Bella won't be alone." Angela said with playfulness lacing her tone as I ripped up the pieces of bread as if it were a napkin. "Bella?" Her voice caught my attention as I looked up into her eyes like a deer caught in head lights.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me while she spoke. Edwards warm stunning green eyes soon followed hers as he looked into mine. I glanced into his beautiful ones for just a second before reconnecting back with Angela's worried ones. I wouldn't let myself get lost in his beautiful forest.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about some…stuff." I told her with a lie of a smile. She saw right through it and was about to ask something when-

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Edward asked while he took the seat next to Angela, one of his arms staying around her while the other one removed his backpack from his shoulder. I watched each of his movements until he finished. I looked back down at my plate as he looked up. There was no way I could lie to him; he could always get the truth out of me. Luckily, I didn't have to try.

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_ The bell rang for our next period. I said a small goodbye and picked up my worn blue backpack then made my way to class.

As I walked away from them I heard Angela ask Edward if something was wrong with me. If only she knew.

Angela, Alice and Edward had been my friends since elementary school, but Edward and I were always close. Both Angela and Alice are my best friends, but Edward was something different. I never felt the need to pretend with him. He and I had always held some type of weird bond between us that no one could break. Edward and Alice were brother and sister, and Angela was my best friend. The day Ben left I had been in Arizona visiting my mom for the summer. She needed someone and since I wasn't there she went to Alice's but she was on a date with Jasper that day. That left Edward. The rest is history, but things always aren't that easy.

I have a secret that I have never shared. It's a secret I've had since elementary and still hold close to my heart with every passing day. I'm in love with someone who loves another. I love him more than life itself but he will never know. I know he doesn't love me in the same way I love him. Edward loves Angela. Even before she came into the picture, he didn't love me that way.

Every time he sees her his face lights up in a way I could never create. He holds and touches her in a way he would never do to me. He kisses her and he will never kiss me. I am just his friend, nothing more. It's the way things have to be because I know how Angela feels about him and I will not be the one to break their love up.

I love Edward and always have. But the thing was, with each passing day it just started getting harder and harder to ignore my feelings. Each time I saw them together my heart would ache a little more. It was almost like I fell more and more in love with him as time passed on. They say it's bad to keep your feelings bottled up. But what if you had no way to release them?

I left the cafeteria before anyone else. I walked swiftly with my eyes glued mostly to the ground, watching each step my feet made so as to not trip. The ground became more familiar and my eyes met the dent outside the door of my locker. I spun in the combination, removed my things, and then slammed it shut. Then with just a few more steps down the hallway I turned into the familiar empty class. I stepped through the threshold of the biology room and took my seat in the back of the room.

The sounds of my movements echoed through the room with each step I made and as I pulled my chair against the floor. I pulled out my notebook and pencil before dropping my backpack onto the laminate floor and opening it up to the first page. Then I waited for the class to fill and life to move forward. I kept my mind clear though. I didn't need Edward telling Angela anything.

Slowly people entered. Some were talking to their friends about Alice's party, others about the math test today. I didn't focus on any of it though- it was all meaningless. As the chatter grew louder the room became smaller, but the seat next to mine still stayed empty. I sighed. I knew where he was.

Mr. Banner entered the room right when the bell went off, and the room silenced. Edward still wasn't here. Water brimmed around the edge of my eyes but I sucked it up like I always did. There was no reason to let them fall.

Mr. Banner started class with photosynthesis, an easy thing for a Friday afternoon. I wrote down the notes I already knew to try and help pass the time when the door suddenly opened and a disheveled looking Edward passed through. The room silenced for only a second.

Male members of the class threw catcalls through the air as Mr. Banner told them, in so many words, to shut up. They quieted enough for Mr. Banner's satisfaction before he turned to Edward who wore a slight blush on his face and a goofy grin. I would give anything to erase that grin only because I knew who put it there.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said as Edward nodded. He told Edward to take his seat as he resumed teaching. I didn't look at him as he scooted his chair out and sat down. His scent enveloped me along with Angela's perfume mixed in. It made me sick.

I pushed my hair over my shoulder to create a shield between us. Unfortunately, he noticed.

I head him pull out the sheet of paper and his pencil write against the black top. After a few second the paper, now folded, fell in front of me. I looked at it for a moment then decided to read it. Curiosity got the best of me.

I glanced up to see Mr. Banner's back turned towards the class. I took the white paper in my hands and opened it slowly in the quiet room. When I had it fully opened I looked down at it and read the elegantly written words.

_What's wrong?_ The paper read. I folded the paper over once then slid it back over to him without writing any response back. I felt him tug the paper from my grip and I let it go, returning to my notes. I didn't want to write the truth on it and I didn't want to lie.

I heard his pencil touch the paper again. Not too soon after the paper replaced its previous spot in front of me, mocking me to open it.

I opened the paper once again and read his elegant writing. _Are you mad at me?_ I read the words but did the same thing as before. I didn't want my emotions to get the best of me so I would do whatever I could to prevent it. I didn't want him to know I wasn't mad at him, but at the situation. It's wasn't fair that I had to feel this way.

He sighed in frustration and kept the piece of paper through the end of class. I never looked over towards his direction and he didn't bother me again. The moment the bell sounded I was gone. I didn't stick behind for him to talk to me because I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

I walked to gym and into the girl's locker room. I left before anyone else and made my way into the gym where Angela sat in the bleachers. Music played through the loud speakers for us to work out to, for those of us who planned to work out.

I could see the small round purple bruise forming on her neck and all I wanted to do was throw up. She was by herself and looked lonely but I couldn't get my feet to move in her direction. All I wanted to do was run in the opposite direction but all too late her eyes met mine. Too late.

A smile tugged on her lips as she patted the spot next to her, signaling me to come sit beside her. Reluctantly, I walked across the gym floor and took the seat next to her.

"Hey. How was Bio?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. I moved my eyes everywhere else other then her and answered her with a one word answer.

"Fine."

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked, her voice lower and less happy but still curious.

"No." I answered again with one word.

"Bella?" Her soft voice drew my attention. My head perked up in her direction and I met her questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked her, looking up at her worried eyes. I smiled encouragingly but her expression still stayed the same.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. I readied myself for the lie.

"No." I told her. She seemed to believe me but was yet to be satisfied.

"Then what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day. And don't you dare think about lying." She said. I sighed and thought up a quick lie that could be true. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Cramps. They just put me in a bad mood." I told her. Realization crossed her face then and she nodded in understanding.

"Did you need something for them? I have some Midol in my locker…" She asked, prepared to get up and get it. I grabbed her arm before she stood.

"No, it's alright." I said and she sat down. We didn't talk much after that. Angela tried to talk about Edward and her before Biology but I kept changing the subject. I did not need nor want to hear any of it.

"Bella?" She said again as we watched the boys pretend to play basketball.

"What?" I asked again, looking her in the face. She was about to beg. I could feel it.

"Please come to Alice's party." She said in a desperate tone. I rolled my eyes. I swear- Alice is paying her or something.

"No."

"Please. It's her birthday and she really wants you there."

"No." I said in a lighter tone than before, playing with her in a way.

"Bella, please"

"Nope"

"Bella-"

"Never."

"Bella, either go to the party or I'll have Edward drag you there." She said in a deadly tone and I knew she meant it. Little did she know that would be more pleasurable to me than anything else. I was about to respond with another type of 'No' when a familiar song came on.

_What are you waiting for?_

Right in that moment, the gym doors opened and my love walked through them. Smiling with Jasper over something he had previously said. The light from above hit his features beautifully as he looked over at us. I swear, he was looking at me and not the girl sitting beside me. I swear, he was smiling at me. For me.

I don't know where it came from, but I said it none the less.

"Okay."

After the words left my mouth I asked myself, why not?

* * *

**Hey guys. I know that a lot of you don't like the fact that Angela is with Edward, but like always, I did that for a reason. And that doesn't mean they will stay together forever. hint hint.**

**And check out my new story 'Can You Love This?' Some of you also might not like the fact that Edward isn't with Bella(ate this time) But, again, there is a reason for that. And read my other stories too. :)**

**For those of you who are reading 'How to Hide IT', chapter still in progress. I'm having a tiny bit of writers block so please, bear with me.**

**And thank you to EVERYONE who review! You have no idea how much I love them! They make me want to write more. the good and the bad. This may sound weird, but I kind of like some flames. If it's just someone bitching(Excuse the french) then no, I don't. But if it's helpful I like it. :)**

**I'm going to a Breaking Dawn r****elease **party tomorrow!! **Time kind of flew by. **

**REMEMBER! You **REVIEW** and I will send you a **QUOTE** from the next chapter. (Unless you don't want a spoiler, then just say so) :)**

**Hope you liked the length of this chapter!**

Ranting:

I really hate whenever you send some a review asking a question or saying something helpful or just sharing your opinion about their story they get mad about it. If it's a flame that is just stupid, that's diffrent. But if it's meant to be helpful and they get pissed about it that is stupid. How else are you going to imptove unless you know what you doing wrong! (Maybe. I know everyone writes diffrent and there is nothing wrong with that. I just mean't that as in saying if it flows alright or if there information if correct.) Okay, I'm finished. Thanks if you read my meaningless rant!

**_Love to all,_**

**_Miss Wannabe_**


	3. Alice in Wonderland

**Words: 2,697**

* * *

_Thanks to my beta __**flamingo1325**__ for editing this!_

C H A P T E R 2:

_Alice in Wonderland_

"Thank God you agreed to go. I don't think Alice would have gone forward with it without you." Edward said as we walked down the hall and I yawned. I was tired from the previous night and all I wanted to do was sleep. But right now I was with Edward so I would force my eyes awake. School was over and we were both coming from the same class. It was one of those increasingly fewer moments that I would get to be alone with him before Angela entered the picture again.

"She would have. She's been planning her sweet sixteen since she was ten, she wouldn't give it up for the world." I told him and it was true. When she was ten she started to think of things she wanted for the tremendous occasion. Though things aren't the same as they were when she was ten, she's still getting a lot. Esme loved spoiling her children.

"Well, I think she would have. How can you have a party without your best friend by your side?" Edward asked as we turned the corner and passed by other students. We were meeting Angela at the front of the school so Edward could drive us to his house. Apparently Alice already knew I had agreed to come and was having me sleep over for the night along with Angela. Charlie wouldn't mind because Alice had him wrapped around her little finger. She wanted to have enough time to make us up, which meant we would probably be waking up early. Really early.

"Alice would find a way." I told him with a small smile. Alice always found a way to make things perfect, it was like a special gift or something. She always knew how things were suppose to be and everything she did was for a reason.

"Well, I would have missed you." Edward said with a small pout as my heart paused.

"Really?" I asked with hope filled in my voice. I know it sounds stupid, but the thought of him needing me as much as I needed him made me heart melt. It even made things with Angela seem to temporarily disappear.

"Of course I would have missed you. It wouldn't have been a party without you tripping over something." Edward laughed and although I loved the sound I didn't smile. I know it was a joke, but it didn't mean I had to laugh. Edward used to catch me; he even used to be able to sometimes see things coming and stop it. Lately, that hasn't seemed to happen as much. Well, lately would be an understatement.

We walked side by side in silence as the sounds of closing lockers echoed through the hall. Edward didn't say anything so I could only guess his mind was on other things. I wasn't necessarily mad at him or anything because it was probably true- I did trip over air a lot. But it still hurt a little hearing him say he only liked having me around for his amusement.

Something soft and warm hooked onto my left arm and held me still to stop my walk. "Bella?" I looked up into Edwards worried green eyes. "I'm sorry. You know I was just joking though, right? About just having you around for that?" He asked as he looked at me. I forced out a small smile and looked back at him. His greens eyes were completely mesmerizing; even dazzling. No matter what I was feeling, his eyes always made me able to force something else out that wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, I know…I was just thinking about Alice's gift and…stuff." I told him while pulling away and yawning again. As much as I loved the feel of his skin, I only wanted to feel it if it was out of love and not worry.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still not totally convinced. I nodded and we continued on still in silence. Edward bumped into me playfully, his scent again surrounding my senses. I looked up at him and smiled. The smile wasn't a hundred percent true, but close enough because he smiled back. Then, in normal Bella fashion, I lost my footing and found myself falling forward. But my body never connected with the ground.

Two arms encased themselves around my torso region and pulled me back up into a standing position against their chest. I turned to see who it was and saw Edward looking at me with a 'told you so' face. But I didn't care, Edward caught me and was now holding me to him. It was just like it used to be; like I loved.The scent of him made my knee's feel weak. I could die now and go happy.

"Oh, and was this to prove me wrong some how Miss Swan? And I thought you had been practicing." Edward said as he began to release me. He took a step back but was still close enough for me to feel the warmth of his body. It still had the ability to stop my heart.

"Accident's happen. But just because it was an accident doesn't make it a bad thing. Sometimes good can come from them." I told him, crossing one arm over the other.

"Oh really?" Edward crossed his arms as well in the same way I did, his arms brushing against mine softly. I shuddered silently.

"Yes really." I told him with my head turned up looking at him. He was too tall.

"What good can come from almost falling on your butt?" He asked, clearly amused. People passed by use with out looking twice even though we were clearly blocking their way. The small amount that was still her just moved around us though. Edward and I were still in eye contact.

"One, I was about to fall on my face not my butt. Two, maybe I was about to get rid of my clumsiness or something. Maybe that was suppose to be the last time I fell. Or maybe me falling was meant for something more. Maybe if you had let me fall then my true love would have tripped over me or something. But now we will never know." I told him smiling. He laughed loudly, the sound echoing against the walls.

"Your true love might have tripped over you? Wouldn't your true love catch you? You know, save you instead of hurt you?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"Well, now we will never know because you caught me." I told him. He was about to respond when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hello! Edward Bella! I've been out here for like ten minutes with Angela. What took you so long?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips. Angela came up beside her and looked at Edward, pretending to glare at the tall God. Jasper stood behind Alice with an amused look on his faceand his arm brushing against her. But Alice was clearly not amused.

"Alice, it's only been maybe five minute and we were almost there." Edward told her, pointing with his eyes at the two double glass doors that stood a few feet away. She made a 'hump' sound and crossed her arms in the same way as Edward and I only tighter.

"Still, it's my birthday and I wanted to get out of here today." She said, leaning back into Jasper. He was about the same height as Edward so the sight was always amusing to look at. Alice was really short, I think four ten at the most and Jasper was about six three. So, yeah, pretty much let your imaginations run wild.

"Alright, let's go." Edward said, uncrossing his arms and reaching into his pocket. Angela looped her arms around his torso and his arm found its way over her shoulder. To anyone else they would look like soul mates, like one was made for the other. But it just reminded me of something I would never have.

-:-

"Okay, here they are—Edward, Jasper get out. I'm showing them what they are wearing to the party." Alice said once she saw the two boys. She'd been in her closet for the last half hour so she hadn't noticed. Edward came looking for Angela, unfortunately, and Jasper for Alice; no one for me as usual. No one saw my sadness because everyone was to wrapped up with there significant other. We told them what Alice was doing so they thought it best to not tell her they were here yet. They'd been though this routine before.

Jasper gave me some company, and kept me awake, since we were both without our other halves. Jasper was a really nice guy and could always make you feel perfectly calm in the worst situations. He was kind of like my older brother and he treated me like his little sister. We fought, talked and acted like we were related but we looked nothing alike. He had blond hair and blue eyes while I was left with brown on top of brown, except for my skin. It was too pale to be considered a color.

Jasper and I both had our futures mapped out as well. I always thought he would either be a psychiatrist, artist or a history teacher because he loved everything in the civil war era. He said he might be that but he wasn't sure, all he knew was that he was going to college where ever Alice went. Already, it was obvious that he would go anywhere with her.I planned on doing something in the English genre. I had always liked writing but who knows, the future isn't set in stone.

"Alllliiicccee, please let us stay." Jasper asked, giving her the male version of her puppy eyes. He bent down on his knees and came eye to eye with her while he pouted. Alice didn't change her expression though. She knew what she wanted and would get it done by any means possible.

"Nope, out. I want it to be a surprise." She said, ushering the boys out. Jasper sighed and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Angela kissed Edward and I turned away. I only turned my face back up when I heard the sound of the door close. "Okay, time to reveal your clothing." Alice said in a happy-hyper voice. Angela and I both sat on the bed and waited for it to begin without saying a word to each other.

"Okay, Bella this is yours. Angela this is yours." Alice said, handing both of us a long black bag with our names on it. I held the hanger and took a deep breath before unzipping it. There hung a beautiful dark blue dress that came above my knee. It was simple and not over done as I had been expecting from Alice. It was a scoop neck and the shoulders were some what covered, almost like it was a sleeve but too small to do so. It wasn't too low cut so it looked like it was just low enough to leave things to the imagination. I took it out of the bag to examine it more and saw that the same sized scoop neckline was in the back. It flowed out from the hip down in a 'flirty' way, as Alice would put it.

"Alice it's beautiful. Thank you." I told her as I continued to look at the dress. I wasn't the type of person who liked to wear dresses but this was an exception.

"Yeah…thanks Alice." Angela said from beside me. I looked away from the dress and looked at hers. It was beautiful as well and would look perfect on her. It was a dark grey and flowed out to her knees as well but in a different way than my own. It hugged her top part until about the middle of her torso where it slowly flowed out. Our sleeves were different as well; hers had no sleeves but the back of it was crisscrossed.

"Okay, now go try them on. Bella, you first." She said before pulling me up and into the bathroom. I was too tired to complain so I went along without a word. She closed the door and I was left alone.

I started to undress, and was halfway done when I heard Angela and Alice talking on the other side. I tried to ignore it but found my attempts to be of no use.

"Alice, why didn't you give me the blue dress?" Angela asked in a quiet voice that was muted by the door. I stopped for a second and listened intentionally. Why would it matter what color my dress was?

"Because she looks better in blue and you look better in grey. Besides, why would it matter?" Alice asked, voicing the same question I had formed in my head.

"It doesn't, and I really like the dress. I was just curious. Did you know Edward's favorite color is blue…" Angela said. I cut her off by opening the door and revealing the dress. Alice was right, and the colors didn't matter. It's not like Alice did it on purpose or anything, right?

"Yay! It fits! It fits!" She chanted as if she had been unsure before.

"Alice, you know all of my sizes." I told her.

"So, people's bodies change with time. Okay Angela, your turn." Alice said and sent Angela in the same way as me. She came out shortly after and showed us the dress and it was beautiful as was expected, but we had to change out of them quickly because soon enough the boys came knocking.

"Are you done yet?" Edward asked from the other side. We had just finished changing and Alice was putting the dresses back in her closet.

"Hold on a second." Alice said. The second Alice closed her closet door Angela had the door open and was in Edward's arms. I sat on the bed and grabbed one of Alice's many magazines to keep my eyes away from the painful truth.

"Hello love." He said before kissing her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper wrap his arms around Alice and peck her on the forehead in a sweet way. It was different than Angela and Edward, and it characterized their entire relationship much better than many people realized. My eyes were still looking at the pages without reading the words. At least it kept my eyes open.

"Hey, anyone want to watch a movie?" Alice asked out loud. "We're suppose to stay out of the living room, kitchen, patio and…well, pretty much the whole down stairs because they are starting to decorate a little bit tonight so we can watch a movie in the movie room to pass time." Alice said.

Esme planned the party from head to toe and had hired helpers. The theme was _Alice in Wonderland._ I'm guessing the 'helpers' would start putting decorations up tonight and the catering was suppose to be here around three or four because the party started at seven.

I could have cared less what we did so a movie it was. We went into their movie room and decided to watch a comedy; well Alice decided we would watch a comedy. She was choosing and God knew how long that would take, so I sat down on the couch and waited. Edward and Angela sat on the love seat cuddling while Jasper tried to help Alice pick. I laid myself down and got comfortable while avoiding my eyes from the happy couple. Then before I knew it, I met darkness.

* * *

**Hey Guys, long time no update. sorry. But I want to know what you thought of it. :)**

**I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but it's always quiet before the storm as they say. And I have a good feeling about this story, like little electric lightning bolts are in my system when I think about it. I had the same feel with You Turned My World Upside Down, but who know. This one could be better or worse. I have a feeling and that's always a good thing.**

**And I would be lieing if I said I hated AN's. I think I partly live for them.**

**The party will be in the next chapter. And A LOT happens in it. I decided I didn't want to rush things, so this is what I produced.**

**Buttt... If you** _review_ **I will send you a** _quote_**, and I LOVE reviews. And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story and How to Hide IT, W-O-W, was not expecting that many reviews. Thank you SOO much!**

**AND PLEASE review this story/chapter as well. :)(:**

**--**

**QUESTION!! Have any of you wondered if Stephenie Meyer was an author on this site? I mean, if you think about it she coud be. We would never know becuase this is the internet and all. I think it would be interesting for her because she could pretend to be someone else so easily, I don't see why she wouldn't. Just curiouse on your thoughts.**

**Okay, I really don't have much else to say except that school starts on monday, and it sucks. And my sister put me in a bad mood. :( so review to help me get better. :)**

**_Love to all,_**

**_Miss Wannabe_**


End file.
